Dancing Lights
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Secretly following Phantom, she sees her son in the park after dark looking up at the stars with a content smile across his face. A smile she hasn't seen in a while, but the secrets he is hiding are beyond what she expects.


Dancing Lights

* * *

><p>The night was slightly cloudy and quiet as Phantom flew though the air, a gentle smile on his face. He had a smooth day where there were few ghost attacks, and he got everything done that needed done. Dash left him alone and he didn't have a detention. He slowly flew patterns across the sky and danced in the wind. He would go up then dive down and quickly pull up again before hitting the ground. He started weaving in and out of the taller building in downtown Amity until he came up to the park. He descended and landed in a cluster of trees. But known to him, someone had been tracking his movements since he entered the park. She was waiting for him to let his guard down so she could finally have him. He looked around and seemed to tense. She waited, but he disappeared, and she lost his trace.<p>

"Darn it," Maddie whispered angrily as she packed up her weapon. She looked around until her eyes fell upon her only son, Danny. He was leaning against the railing of a bridge and looking up at the stars. She smiled at the peaceful look on her son's face, but she was troubled by the fact that the last time she saw him, he was going to bed. _What is he doing out here?_ She wondered as she hid behind a tree to watch her son. It felt wrong, but she had a feeling that something was different.

"I know you are there," he called out turning to face the tree she was hiding behind. "Mom? What are you doing out here?" he asked looking at her questioningly. She blinked at him as he looked around the tree at her. She didn't even hear him come over.

"I could ask you the same question, young man," she stated, her voice full of authority. "What are you doing out here after curfew?" Danny looked at her surprised.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see the stars," he answered simply and then looked back up at the bright white lights that were dancing in the sky wishing he was with them instead of being here. Maddie watched as a content smile flowed across his face. She couldn't help but smile, he looked peaceful which is rare for the teen.

"How did you get out without your father knowing?" Maddie asked suspiciously. Danny turned and smiled.

"I have my ways," he grinned cryptically. "I couldn't sleep and this sounded better than staring up at my ceiling," he explained, lying expertly. He really just wanted to fly and patrol a little longer. Maddie sighed knowing that was a lie. That's all she really got from her son anymore.

"We should get home," she demanded grabbing his hand and heading home. Danny looked at her startled.

"Mom, I don't want to go. I want to look at the stars," Danny complained pulling away. Maddie glared back at him.

"You could have gotten hurt out here after dark. It's past your curfew," Maddie warned angrily. "I had just seen the ghost boy heading here and I don't want him to hurt you. Now we are going home and you are going to bed." Danny sighed and looked down.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I just want to look at the stars," he mumbled quietly. Maddie turned around and saw his sadden face. He seemed broken.

"Danny, sweetie, is something wrong?" she asked looking around and spotting a park bench. "Do you need to talk about it?" Danny looked up to her, and Maddie saw the broken and haunted look he gave her. He quickly covered it up with a false smile.

"I just want to look up at the stars," Danny muttered looking back at the bridge he was once standing on. It had a perfect view of the night sky. Maddie bit her lip and walked back over to the bench.

"Come sit down," she ordered pulling Danny over. "Something is bothering you. You can talk to me about anything, please Danny. I hate seeing you like this." Danny looked up at her and smiled slightly, but she could tell that it was forced.

"Yes, something is bothering me, but there is nothing you can do," Danny explained sitting on the bench next to her. Maddie sighed.

"You can either tell me what's wrong or I'm taking you home and you will be grounded for leaving the house," Maddie offered sternly hoping for something. Danny looked at her in shock before looking down at the ground. "You have acted so strange lately and I need to know what it is. Mr. Lancer believes that you are either in a gang or into drugs. Your father think things have got too far with a girl."

"I wouldn't ever do any of those things, and I don't even have a girlfriend," Danny shot back at her glaring. Maddie frowned and grabbed his long sleeve shirt and pulled up the sleeve. "What are you doing?" Danny yelled pulling away and getting up and away from her. Maddie scowled.

"I was looking for the signs of drug abuse," Maddie growled glaring back at him. Danny looked confused. "That would explain why you started wearing long sleeves and why you look paler."

"I'm not doing drugs," Danny whispered looking over at the bridge where he was previously at. "I'm not in a gang, if you don't believe then look. You still won't like what you see." Maddie narrowed her eyes and walked back over to him and rolled up his sleeve. His arm was covered in scars that lead up into his shirt. There were deep ones and then narrow ones that seemed to have disappeared before her eyes.

"Danny," she uttered sadly. "What have you gotten yourself into?" She noticed that there were no marks of a needle and nothing to show something from a gang besides the scar themselves. Danny glared back at her.

"You were just yelling at me," Danny mumbled and pulled his arm away and headed for the bridge again. Maddie followed.

"You won't tell us anything, what do expect us to think?" Maddie pleaded. "You don't tell us anything and we don't know what to do to help."

"Figure it out," Danny warned cryptically. "The answers are right in front of your face, you only have to be willingly to believe what it is telling you." Maddie looked confused for a moment.

"Danny, that's not what I want. I need for you to tell me. How am I to know what is going on with you and how to protect you?" Maddie begged letting a few tears run down her face. Danny looked back at her sadly.

"Why the emotional roller coaster?" Danny asked holding her hand. Maddie looked back up at him.

"I don't know what to do with you, and I am so worried," she cried hugging him close. Danny stiffened and then hugged her back.

"It's okay, mom," Danny mumbled rocking back and forth hoping to comfort her in some way. "I'm not doing anything bad, I promise." Maddie looked up at his words and how much this was killing him inside.

"Please, just tell what you have been doing?" Maddie asked backing away enough to look into his pain filled eyes.

"I can't," Danny insisted looking down. Maddie picked up his chin and looked deep into his eyes.

"No matter what it is, I will always love you," Maddie comforted smiling and hoping for him to tell her something.

"Well, isn't this nice," a voice sneered from above. Danny stiffened and looked up to see Plasmius looking down the two of them. "I was wondering where you went, Daniel. You didn't think that you had actually beaten me this time," he smirked. Danny glared at him.

"I didn't, the last thing I remember was being thrown so hard into the ground that I couldn't get back up," Danny growled angrily. Maddie gasped at the protective tone under it and how he seemed to cover her as if to protect her as well.

"Danny," Maddie whispered looking into his green eyes. She gasped. Danny kept his glare at Plasmius. Maddie tried to move out of her son's grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. She was surprised at his strength since he didn't look like he was very strong at all.

"Awe yes, that was quite entertaining wasn't it? But that little stunt you pulled let you get away," Plasmius sneered throwing a blast them.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered to Maddie as she suddenly felt cold and then they were across the park.

"Danny, what happened?" she asked as she seen Danny hold his side. She looked down and noticed a small burn that cut a hole though his shirt and burned his side. "Hang on, I have some bandages in my belt," Maddie worried quickly pulling them out with shaky hands. She slowly got out all needed supplies for the cut. "This might string a bit, but it is to keep it from getting infected."

"I know, mom," Danny whispered looking into her eyes. She didn't see pain, but more fear that anything else.

"Okay," she sobbed silently, wondering what caused him to know what disinfectant felt like against a burn. She was surprised when the only reaction he gave was a sudden intake of breath when the disinfectant was added. "There now I need you to take off your shirt so I can wrap it." Danny looked at her.

"I…" he was stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"I've seen your arm, I'm pretty positive that there are more on your torso, but this needs taken care of, Danny," Maddie demanded moving the side with the burn up enough so Danny didn't have to move it.

"Okay," Danny mumbled quietly as he took off his shirt and searched the skies waiting for Plasmius to come back. Maddie looked at the scarred chest and repressed a shudder at the deep wounds and painful lacerations that turned into scars running across it and wrapping around to his back.

"Danny, I need to know what is going on," Maddie ordered sternly wrapping it around and covering some of the scars. When she was finished, she looked into his eyes and seen the guilt and pain that has been hiding there for a while. Danny sighed.

"Mom, I have been doing this for a while now," Danny began sitting on the ground to relieve some pain from his side. Maddie looked down at him and sighed.

"Danny, I figured that out, what I want to know is what you are doing?" Maddie asked while sitting in front of him and looking into his eyes. "How did you know that ghost and how did we end up here?" Danny sighed and looked down at the grass and started picking at it.

"His name is Plasmius," Danny offered looking back up at her.

"He's a ghost," Maddie deadpanned. "Danny, I'm a ghost hunter, I know these things, but why does he know you?" Danny looked over to the side where you could faintly see the glowing of FentonWorks' sign.

"It all begins with the portals," Danny started looking back at her. "Everything begins with that. What I do and how that ghost knows me," Danny explained hoping to maybe confuse her enough to drop it. It didn't work.

"Okay," Maddie followed looking at Danny. "The portal, you had an accident, but nothing happened, right?" Danny winced. "You were hurt?"

"Yeah," Danny trailed off. "It hurt a lot, but what it did was something you would never think could happen." Maddie blinked.

"That kind of power would kill a person," Maddie mused looking Danny up and down. "Or turn you into a ghost." Danny flinched and Maddie went wide eyed. "You're a ghost!" Danny quickly covered her mouth.

"Hush," Danny warned and started looking around. "First off, no I'm not a ghost, second, you say that too loud and he might find us." Maddie looked at him confused.

"Danny, what happened?" she asked taking his hand off her mouth. Danny looked at her and smiled a little.

"Sam and Tucker say that I'm a hero," Danny informed and got up. "We need to leave before Plasmius finds us."

"Danny, you're hurt," Maddie worried peeking at the gauze wrapped around his torso. Danny smiled.

"It'll be fine," Danny assured slowly making his way out of the park. "It'll heal soon anyway."

"Danny," Maddie cried grabbing his arm. "Just stay here and wait. I don't you getting caught by him." Danny smiled slightly. Then everything seemed to get colder.

"You're getting better, Daniel," Plasmius observed appearing in front of them. "Unfortunately, you're not good enough." Plasmius shot a blast at Danny knocking him out and then turning to Maddie. "Your son surely has his secrets don't you think?" Plasmius asked then knocked her out. "Of course, by the time I'm done you will wish that you had never learned them." He vanished with them in a cloud of pink.

* * *

><p>Maddie groaned and looked around the room. She realized that she was in a lab. There was some kind of computer on one side, while on the other Danny was strapped to an examination table and still out cold. She looked around for the ghost that had taken her but couldn't find him. She sighed wishing that she just made Danny go home then he wouldn't be in this mess, but then smell of bleach reached her nose and she tensed. She was terrified to know what the ghost had to hide that he would need bleach for. Her eyes scanned the room again, but the only thing that really stood out was that Danny was on a lab table and she was in a cage. There was a groan from Danny after a few minutes, and Maddie looked over.<p>

"Danny," Maddie whispered. He groaned again.

"Mom?" he mumbled trying to lift his hands. When they didn't move he realized that he was strapped to a table. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Maddie whispered wondering why she was in a cage and he was tied to a table. "But I'm going to get us out, I promise." Danny bit his lip as Plasmius fazed back into the room.

"Well, look what I finally have here," Plasmius gloated smirking at Danny. Danny glared back at him surprising his mother.

"Dude, you really have problems. I'm sure that there are physicists around here, but then again, I think you are too crazy for them," Danny laughed only to be met with punch to the gut. "Ow, that was low, Plasmius." Plasmius glared at him.

"You have destroyed and messed with my plans for far too long and I'm tired of it, Daniel. Why can't you see that being with me is so much better than what you have now?" Plasmius sighed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You are such a fruitloop," Danny grinned as Plasmius came back around and stopped just short of punching him again. Danny looked at him confused while Plasmius smirked.

"I'm going to have some fun first," Plasmius taunted backing away and picking something from the table next to Danny. Maddie paled when she realized it was a scalpel. Danny glared at it and Plasmius.

"You have issues that need dealt with," Danny imformed as his eyes glowed blue and froze the locks. He wasn't fast enough as Plasmius stabbed his chest.

"You are not getting away that easily, Boy," Plasmius yelled digging it in deeper as Danny screamed. Maddie looked horrified and completely confused on what was going on. Danny had just frozen the locks and now he had a blade shoved into his chest. His eyes opened to show angry glowing green that exploded and shoved Plasmius into the wall. His restraints broke, and he stumbled over to the cage Maddie was in.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Maddie asked willing to wait until this was over to ask how he did that. Danny nodded and then froze her door. He broke it down, and Maddie ran out and stopped Danny from hitting the ground. The entire front of his shirt ripped and tore with the scalpel still sticking out.

"I'm fine," Danny mumbled as he leaned on her heavy. She glanced at the blade and then leaned over him. "Mom? What are you doing?" Danny mumbled again looking at her.

"This needs to stay otherwise you may bleed out, but we need to get out of here fast," Maddie warned looking around the lab. "Great, we're stuck since there are no doors."

"I don't need doors," Danny informed looking at her. Maddie looked back curious. "Just take us to the nearest wall." Maddie nodded and hid them behind a few boxes as they heard Plasmius groan.

"Now what?" Maddie asked as she adjusted herself and Danny to a more comfortable position.

"Please don't hate me," Danny murmured. As Maddie was trying to figure out what he said, she felt a cold tingling sensation that she realized that they were intangible. She went ahead and went the through the wall.

* * *

><p>"Danny, wake up," Maddie whispered as she sat him down in the woods. She had traveled a good mile and a half from where Plasmius kept them, but she had no idea where they were. "Please, Danny, I can't lose you," she whispered as a few tears streamed down her face and then she heard Danny groan. "Danny?"<p>

"Mom?" Danny mumbled opening one of his eyes. The other seemed to be swollen. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, you may have to explain some of it, but Plasmius kidnapped us, and we were able to get away," Maddie explained hoping Danny would remember and explain a few things. Danny groaned again and closed his eye.

"I hate him," Danny mumbled and Maddie smiled. "Why of all times now? Do you know what time it is?" Maddie looked confused but looked at where the sun was rising.

"It's about seven in the morning, according to where the sun is," Maddie noted looking back at Danny. "It was completely dark when we got away.

"Okay," Danny groaned sitting up. "I think I'll be okay then." Maddie gently put her hands on his chest.

"Danny, you're hurt," Maddie warned looking at the stained shirt she used to wrap his chest. Danny looked down confused.

"Oh right," Danny remembered raising an eyebrow. He slowly started to unwrap it. Maddie went wide eyed and stopped him.

"Danny, if you remove it, it will bleed out again. It took me half an hour to get it to stop bleeding," Maddie warned taking the end from him. Danny looked at her confused.

"Mom, please, I need to know if it's that bad or if it is healed," Danny stated putting his hands on hers. "Mom, I'll be okay. I promise." Maddie hesitated, but lifted her hands to let him unwrap the temperately bandage.

"Danny, what are you…" she was cut off when all that was left of the wound was a nasty scar.

"That should be gone by tomorrow," Danny informed watching his mother carefully. "Please don't be mad." Maddie shook her head and looked at him.

"How?" Maddie asked gently placing her hand on his scarred chest that still had previous battle wounds.

"Remember the portal accident?" Danny asked not looking at her. Maddie looked confused but then turned around.

"Whatever it did, changed your body, I got that," Maddie notified thinking it over. "I wonder what else changed." Danny gulped.

"A lot," he mumbled looking at the ground again. Maddie looked at him and realized that the secret he had been keeping from them was this.

"Whatever it is, Sweetie. I will always love you," Maddie urged holding his hand and smiling at him. He sent a small one that showed how scared he was at this moment in time. "I promise." Danny looked up and bit his lip.

"Mom, I…it's hard to put into words," Danny admitted looking into her eyes, and she seen the pain and hurt that was hiding there come out full force.

"You could start with what changed," Maddie offered hoping for something. Danny bit his lip again and picked up his hand and created a small ice crystal.

"The portal gave me ghost powers," he revealed so quietly that Maddie has to strain to hear it.

"Daniel Fenton," Maddie stated sternly. "If it did that then you should have told us. Something could have happened and then we wouldn't know what to do, and then we wouldn't know." Danny flinched.

"Mom, I'm fine," Danny stressed standing up and slowly rubbing his other eye which finally opened.

"Really, if you have had these powers for so long then what have you been doing with them, since it seems that you at least have control of them," Maddie warned glaring at Danny who shrunk back.

"I was trying to save people," Danny whispered looking down. "I try to protect the people I care about." Maddie looked at him and gasped. Danny looked at her with fear written on his face.

"You're Danny Phantom. It would explain everything. The way Phantom never tries to hurt humans and seems to protect the town, and then the way you disappear all the time," Maddie confirmed looking into his horror written face. "It's okay, Danny," she comforted grabbing his hand before he decided to flee. He looked up at her and smiled faintly.

"You're not mad?" he asked afraid of getting yelled at for something he was accused of when he didn't do anything wrong.

"I would like some answers," Maddie stated glaring at him and then smiling she added, "And maybe some samples, but for right now, let's just get out of here." Danny nodded.

"I can do that, for the samples, I may have to think about that one," Danny shrugged smiling at her. Maddie smiled back. "Now would you mind if Phantom flew us out?" Maddie laughed at the look on his face.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all," Maddie smiled as rings appeared around his waist. "However the few times I have seen you fight those same rings would appear sometimes," she added looking at him curiously. Danny smiled.

"Sometimes if I get weak or am running low on energy, I change back," Danny explained after the rings finished their job. Maddie noticed that he was no longer slouching and seemed to stand strong. Determination filed his eyes and the air around got colder. Maddie smiled as Danny slowly held his hand out for her to take. She felt protected and safe which was weird, but she remembered she always that feeling when Phantom was around. Whether or not she wanted it or not, he gave off a sense of safety. "We may have to take it slow. I'm not feeling that great, which is odd. Also, which way is home?" Maddie looked at him confused.

"I don't know, but when we hit a town we can figure out where we are going," Maddie muttered taking his hand as he started floating. Then he was knocked out of the air by a pink ecto blast.

"Wonderful, my plan had been going good so far," Plasmius sneered throwing another ball of energy at Phantom who created a shield to deflect it.

"Mom, go get help," Danny ordered straining to keep the shield up.

"I'm not leaving you," Maddie warned hugging him closer to her. "I will never leave you." Danny frowned and fell, the shield disappearing.

"I was waiting for the chemical on the knife to do its job. It will slowly drain your powers until you go back to human. Then it will stop, and you can never 'go ghost' again," Plasmius taunted grinning evilly. "Unless you join me, and I give you the cure." Danny looked angrily at Plasmius.

"I don't care, I will never join you," Phantom growled shooting an ecto blast at Plasmius only for it to stop short and disappear.

"You can no longer fight," Plasmius snorted only to be shot from behind by Maddie.

"Leave my son alone," Maddie yelled taking out a smaller version of the Fenton Thermos and sucking him in.

"Where did you get that?" Danny asked looking at it curiously. Maddie smiled.

"Your father was at a convention last week, and I got some time to do my own inventions," Maddie explained handing it to Danny for him to look at. "I can make one for you if you want." Danny smiled.

"I would like that," Danny stated hugging her and changing back. "I think that whatever he was talking about is affecting me more." Maddie frown and looked at where the lab was.

"If we go back, then maybe I can find out what he used," Maddie smiled. "Then I can create my own cure, or if he has it there we can use it." Danny smiled.

"That'll work," Danny smiled and looked up at the sky. "My favorite part about being Phantom is flying though the sky." Maddie looked at him confused until she realized that he would rather be in the sky than having to walk all the way back. She smiled.

"I think that would be my favorite part as well," Maddie informed smiling at her son. "Now we have a long way to go before we get back to the lab."

"Yeah," Danny whispered smiling lightly. "I think that we are pretty close anyway. Were you running or walking?"

"I ran for a few minutes then I had to walk since I was still carrying you," Maddie mumbled ruffling his hair. He swatted at her hand. "Awe, still doesn't like it when I mess with your hair?" Danny playfully glared at her.

"Yes," he muttered a smile tugging at his lips. "Now one question, is that it?" Danny asked looking at an old building that had a metal door shut tight and locked.

"Yes," Maddie growled angrily. "Do you have enough energy left to at least get us through the door?" Danny looked at her and then put a hand on the door.

"Maybe," Danny mused. "It's easier making people intangible than objects, so if you don't mind watching me make a fool of myself then I can try." Maddie laughed.

"Alright," Maddie smiled. Danny held her hand.

"Just in case it works and then doesn't," he added and then focused on getting though the door. Instead of just smacking straight into it, they passed harmlessly through it. "It worked." Maddie smiled and looked around the lab.

"He would keep it somewhere where he had easy access to it if need be," Maddie though out loud looking around. Danny watched as she searched areas where there were beakers and flasks of different colored substances. "He would need it in order to get it when and if it backfired and he needed it. He had to of tested it on himself." Danny looked at her curiously.

"How did you…" Danny started, but Maddie turned and smiled at him.

"Ghosts don't breathe, you do and so does that ghost. I figured he might be the same. You know who he is too," Maddie stated smiling and turning back to search. Danny smiled. "You are going to tell me eventually."

"It's Vlad Masters," Danny announced as Maddie dropped the beaker she was holding. "I hope that wasn't what we were looking for." Maddie looked down.

"It wasn't," she murmured quietly. "Yours was the portal accident when you were fourteen. Vlad's was in college?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah," Danny whispered walking next to her. Maddie smiled at him.

"At least you use them for something useful," Maddie informed kissing his head. "And I found it." Danny grinned up at her.

"Before I give you this," Maddie began kneeling down to look into his eyes. "Are you sure you even want the responsibly anymore?" Danny looked at her and smiled.

"I tried that once, I can't sit on the sidelines," Danny informed smiling at her. Maddie looked confused. "But that was in another timeline." Maddie smiled at him.

"Okay then," Maddie whispered handing him the tube. "I'll have to get the needle to put it in." Danny paled.

"You have to inject it," Danny shuttered staring that the end where the needle would screw into.

"Yes, I know you hate needles, but its needs to be done," she stated coming back with a needle to screw into the top. "Hold it," she ordered lightly while she put it in and made sure it was tight.

"I don't like this," Danny groaned as she sat him down on the table he was previously tied to.

"I know, but it needs done," Maddie whispered smiling at him. "It will only hurt for a bit." Danny looked down at the needle while Maddie found the vein. "Ready?"

"I guess," Danny uttered quietly as Maddie stabbed the needle in his arm. He whimpered and Maddie patted his head.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Maddie comforted and injected the fluid into his arm. It glowed green before spreading through his body and creating a green aura around him. It disappeared and Danny looked up at her. "Go ahead and try to transform." Danny nodded and picked the cold spot that gave him the access of his ghost powers. The rings formed and in a matter of only a few seconds, the protector of Amity Park took his place.

"It worked," Danny grinned and hugged his mom. "Thanks." Maddie smiled.

"Of course," Maddie stated unsurely. Danny noticed and backed away.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked holding her hand. She felt the cold that he created, and it was beginning to scare her.

"No," she whispered knowing it would be useless lying to him. Danny looked at her concerned.

"Are you mad at me?" Danny asked letting her hand go. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand back startling him.

"I can never be mad at you, Danny. You never did anything wrong," Maddie pressed pulling him into another hug and ignoring the fear that ran down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Maddie started crying on his shoulder and he could feel the tears through his suit. He changed back, and Maddie gasped as the being before her warmed up and she could faintly feel his heart beating again.

"I'm so proud of you," she stated not wanting to worry him. Danny knew she was lying about something, but he let it go, knowing that right now everything she was telling him was the truth. "And I will always love you no matter what." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. You have no idea how much that actually means to me," Danny smiled with few tears going down his face. Maddie bit her lip, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"When we get home, and if I kick your father out of the lab, can I…." she started backing away to look into his crystal blue eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"I do have a line," Danny warned smiling at her, and Maddie beamed at him.

"Thank you, now I can test some new theories about ghosts," she grinned excitingly.

"I don't think my results would be worth much then since I'm not completely a ghost," Danny warned transforming and getting ready to go home. Maddie smiled and hugged him.

"You still have ectoplasm, and I can test the stability of it," Maddie explained smiling as he changed back. The cold didn't seem to scare her, instead that feeling of protectiveness came back and she felt safer than ever before. "Now how about we go home?" Danny grinned at her and backed away.

"Welcome aboard Flight Phantom," Danny announced in a formal manner. Maddie shook her head as he picked her up. She gasped as he flew through the ceiling and started heading east.

"Do you know where we are going?" Maddie asked as he started going faster.

"Surprisingly, yes," Danny stated confused. "Amity is my home, I always know the way back."

"Then why did you ask earlier," Maddie questioned looking at him confused as the wind whipped past them.

"I couldn't feel it. I think it may have been whatever he lanced the knife with," Danny guessed smiling down at her. Maddie smiled back.

"Then why the rush to get home?" Maddie asked hoping for some alone with her only son. Danny smiled and slowed down a little.

"It is Saturday, so I guess we don't have to hurry, but everyone will be wondering where we are," Danny worried picking speed back up. "That and every time I'm taking someone somewhere, they always complain about how fast I'm going. I have never gone this fast without the person I'm carrying telling me to slow down." Maddie smiled.

"You have a better sense of direction than your father," Maddie informed as Danny put an extra burst speed on. "So I know that you aren't going to drop me."

"Normally, I'm getting them away from a ghost attack. People are shooting at me," Danny stated thoughtfully. "I just thought of that." Maddie laughed.

"That may be why they don't want you flying fast," Maddie giggled hugging him closer. He smiled at her.

"That may be it," Danny shrugged smiling as they seen the city lights of Amity.

"Wow," Maddie whispered looking at the city from above. The sight took her breath away. Danny smiled.

"I love flying above the city and looking at it from up here," he whispered smiling down at the city he protected. Maddie looked up at him and seen the content smile he had when she seen him that night on the bridge looking up at the stars.

"You knew I was following you in the park," Maddie realized as Danny descended.

"Yes, I did. That's why I changed back and stood at the bridge, I was hoping that you would keep looking for Phantom and not notice that I was standing there," Danny shrugged as he landed on the bridge in the park. Maddie smiled and looked at the stars.

"This is one of the best places to go star gazing," Maddie grinned looking back over to her son's now blue eyes.

"It's one of my favorite places to be in," Danny stated smiling and looking back up at them as the light danced across the skies letting the sun rise even farther in the sky, chasing away the dark night.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own DP, Please review<strong>

**EDITED: 07/29/12**


End file.
